A spinal orthosis or lumbar support is an orthopedic device designed for pain relief, protecting injured ligaments or muscles and post-surgical immobilization. A spinal orthosis is arranged to relieve pressure over the spinous processes while applying an even pressure to the paraspinal musculature to ensure comfortable and effective healing. Typical indications for spinal orthoses include spinal stenosis, herniated discs, post-surgical stabilization, stable and non-displaced spinal fractures, spondylolithesis, spondylolysis, and degenerative spinal pathologies.
In a known spinal orthosis in FIGS. 1-3, such as the exemplary spinal orthosis described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,779, granted on May 8, 2012 and incorporated by reference, the spinal orthosis has outer and inner side configurations 10A, 10B, with the inner side arranged to be adjacent the user's back. The orthosis has first and second belt members 12, 14, and a compression or closure system 16 adapted to exert pressure onto the lumbar region of a user's back. The compression or closure system 16 includes tightening elements or drawstrings 18 that permit the user to adjust pressure over the back and a cover 20 extending over the compression system 16.
A flexible or semi-rigid back plate 22 extends over at least part of the compression system 16, and is arranged to be adjacent the back of the user. The back plate 22 includes a posterior attachment system 24 for a rigid posterior panel 26, including a single hook and loop system connected at a single attachment point or flap 25 centered on the back plate 22. An anterior panel may be attached to the spinal orthosis at an anterior attachment system on one of the belts.
A requirement in a spinal orthosis is that they immobilize, at least in part, the torso, and stabilize the back. A factor in achieving this requirement is that the spinal orthosis is properly sized according to the anatomy of the user, and allows the user to effectively position and fasten the spinal orthosis.
It is desired to provide only a few spinal orthosis sizes. There is a need for a spinal orthosis that permits resizing of belt lengths to offer a “one-size-fits-all” spinal orthosis, including means, if necessary, to facilitate resizing of the spinal orthosis as a user undergoes size changes during rehabilitation.